Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in June 8, 1997. This was a sequel to My Friend The Post Man. Plot BJ, Amy and Robert are waiting for Mr. Pizza, and their cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo, to arrive. On the way, Barney, BJ and the kids make cookies, bread and pizza for Mr. Pizza. Cast *Barney *BJ *Robert *Chip *Hannah *Keesha *Carlos *David *Jason *Tosha *Amy *Yoshi *Mateo *Dora *Mr. Pizza Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #We Just Can't Wait (Viaration of I Just Can't Wait) #Laugh with Me #Taking Turns #The Cookie Song #Make the Bread #Pumpernickel #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #People Helping Other People #Clean Up, Do Our Share! #Walk Around the Block #Who's Inside It #Mail Song #Senses Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Mr. Knickerbocker #Being Together #The Clapping Song #Big and Little #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music #The Clapping Song #You Can Count on Me #People Helping Other People #Pumpernicklel Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This was the only appearence of Michael and Amy's cousin, Dora. *This was the first appearence of Mateo. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The 1996 BJ voice used in this home video was a mix of the BJ voice from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" (Pitch +3) and "E-I-E-I-O" (Pitch -2), making it sound like BJ's 1996 voice. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *Yoshi was voiced by Patty Wirtz, which uses the 1995 BJ voice for him, and preformed by Adam Brown. Yoshi's costume was a costume version of the Yoshi's animation for Super Mario 64 DS. *Both this and "Barney's Party Celebration" mark the last appearences of Amy (Becky Swonke) *This was the only time Amy, Robert and Keesha appear together. *Robert wore the same clothes from It's Time For Counting. *Chip wore the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes from Camp WannaRunnaRound. *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes from Going On A Bear Hunt. *Carlos wore the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Jason wore the same clothes from Fun & Games. *David wore the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery. *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes from "Let's Show Respect". *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes from "Let's Go Places with Barney!". *Dora wore a different little long hair-style, a grey t-shirt and black shorts. *Mateo wore the same shirt from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney and blue jeans. *Dora was played by Laura Prepon, the same actress who played Donna from "That 70's Show" (which was the one that I don't like that show). *Before the song, "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life and tells the kids about fun playing together. *After the song, "Let's Play Together", BJ arrives at the classroom. *When BJ arrives and greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi everybody!" is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and pitched down to -1. *When BJ says "What are you guys doing?", the sound clip is taken from "Going on a Bear Hunt", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After BJ arrives with a special announcement about him, Amy and Robert getting a big surprise from their cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo, Robert and Amy arrive. *Another episode with eight kids. *Another home video to take place at the Second Era sets, with the Season 3 Barney and BJ voices and costumes, the Season 2 Barney doll and the Season 3 Adventure Screen. *The Adventure Screen segment was later shown again in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", except it the Season 3 Adventure Screen was replaced with the Season 4 one. *The Barney's Bakery set was later used for the Season 4 episode "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *This was first time Chip has a pizza dough accident. *This is the first time Chip stucks. This time, after "Make the Dough", He throws the pizza dough in the air, and the pizza dough gets stuck in his head. And Then, Barney rushes over to him to help pull the pizza dough out of this head. *When Chip screams in a muffled voice while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7, a lot muffled and mixed with Chip's 1997 voice.. *When Chip contiunes screaming in a muffled voice while the pizza dough still is stuck in his head after Barney yells out "It's okay, Chip! I will help you get it out!", his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7, mixed with Chip's voice and a lot muffled. *When Chip yells Ouch! Ouch! while the pizza dough is still stuck in his head, the sound clip is the first two SpongeBob's sound clips taken from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob is hit with two tennis rackets by the strangers), except it was mixed with Chip's 1997 voice, pitched up to +2 and a bit muffled. *After Chip gets the pizza dough stuck in his head, He tells Barney that his cheek is sore from getting stuck in the pizza dough. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage on Chip's hurt cheek to make it feel better. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *BJ: (arrives at the classroom) Hi everybody! *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! *BJ: What are you guys doing? *Barney: We're playing together. *BJ: I love to play together. I got a annoucement. Today, me, Amy and Robert are getting a surprise for our cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo! *Robert and Amy: (arrive) Hi everyone! *Barney: Hi Robert! Hi Amy! Quote 2 *BJ: Now it's my turn now! (flips the pizza dough for a few times) Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down! *Barney: Good job, BJ! *BJ: Chip, can you try? *Chip: Sure! (tries to flip the pizza dough) Up! (the pizza dough lands on his head. He screams in a muffled voice) Ahh! Help! It's stuck on my head! Now I can't see! *Barney: (yelling) It's okay, Chip! I will help you get it out! *Chip: (continues to scream in a muffled voice) Ahhh! It's stuck on my head! Heeelllpp!!! *BJ: Don't panic, Chip! Barney will take care of it! *Barney: (pulls the pizza dough out of Chip's head) There. *Chip: Thanks. But, my cheek hurts. And look at this scrape on it. Can you give me a bandage for that. *Barney: Sure! (uses magic and a big bandage appears. Then, Barney puts the bandage on Chip's hurt cheek) There. All better. *Chip: Thanks. Quote 3 Quote 4 *(after the I Love You song) *BJ: That was great, Yoshi. *Yoshi: It sure was. *Mateo: We love to come for a visit and meet all of you. *Barney: You sure would. *Yoshi: C'mon, BJ. We will have a special party at Robert's house. *BJ: Okay, Yoshi. C'mom, Robert, Amy, Dora and Mateo, we better get going. Bye everybody! *(they leave through the gate door) *Carlos: We better be going too. *Kids: Bye, Barney. *Barney: Take care. I love you. Bye-bye! *(they leave the playground. Then, we zoom over to the Barney doll, with a mail letter in front of him. Then, it winks)